


Stargazing - (Comic)

by Freshsalad



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comic, M/M, also cans of something, it's night, maybe it's beer, maybe it's coffee, scout is cheesy, scout's a dork, sniper camper van, sniper too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/pseuds/Freshsalad
Summary: In a world of never-ending battle, there will always be victories; but sometimes it's the failures that haunt you most. RED Sniper can't help but agonise over his substandard performance on the field... but thankfully, a certain runner knows just what to say.





	Stargazing - (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> i did this micro comic for a wonderful friend on tumblr, and i decided to post it here as well... i know that ao3 isn't exactly suited for comics... but i wanted to share this story here too...  
> thank you for reading :)

 

 


End file.
